1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice scrapers and more particularly pertains to a new circular windshield ice scraper for scraping ice and frost off of the windshield and windows of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice scrapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, ice scrapers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,206; U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,834; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,222; U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,476; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,660; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 156,638.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new circular windshield ice scraper. The inventive device includes a scraping blade has a top face, a generally frusta-conical perimeter side, and a downwardly facing concave bottom face. The perimeter side and the bottom face of the scraping blade form a generally circular lower scraping edge designed for scraping ice off of a surface. The ice scraper also includes a body coupled to the scraping blade. The body has a generally frusta-conical lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion is designed for grasping by a user's hand.
In these respects, the circular windshield ice scraper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scraping ice and frost off of the windshield and windows of a vehicle.